<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Girl by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076494">Birthday Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Light That Has Returned [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis is going to celebrate his girlfriends birthday and his victory against her mother.  The big day has arrived... and he has come out victorious.   At long last Meryda and he can start dating without the interference of old customs.</p><p>Time to show his birthday girl just what she is in for living with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Light That Has Returned [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the morning of Meryda’s hot summer birthday had been spent at home, lazing her way through the hours while the rest of her people worked.  Much to her relief and oddly enough, displeasure, no one called or checked on her, not even Ignis.  It would have hurt her feelings a tad more had she not eventually dragged herself out of bed to get some food around 11 only to find a few cards in place of the usual bagged pastries the sister’s kept on their counter.</p><p>There were four, each a different color, and all with her name on them.  Meryda immediately recognized the scrawled writing on the envelopes.  Luna, Prompto, Maery and Ignis…</p><p>Of course her people hadn’t forgotten her!</p><p>“Have a blessed birthday my dearest friend.  Enjoy your day… I have made an appointment for you at one with the spa at the citadel.  Go get pampered!”   - Love  Luna</p><p>“Hey bestie!  After you get pampered come up and see me at my apartment!  I wanna take you for supper tonight.  It’ll be low key, promise!”    -  Love Prom</p><p>Good thing she had opened these in order… Below Prompto’s message was Noctis’.</p><p>“Hey Meryda!  Hope you have a nice quiet day to yourself.  Don’t you dare stop in at your office unless you plan to have wild office sex with Ignis… Don’t tell him I wrote this.”  - Noct</p><p>A small smirk creased her lips at the jest, however she knew better than to go near her office because she always ended up working.  So no wild crazy office sex for her.  Not today.</p><p>Opening the third she smiled at the twin kiss marks, one larger set from Maery and a smaller, thinner pout from Miva.  </p><p>“Happy birthday big sis!  We love you!  Come see us around 11:30 for lunch!”  - Love Miva and Maery</p><p>Oh shit!  It was already 11:15!</p><p>Meryda flew into action, tossing on something semi nice. She snatched up her cards and ran out of her building to get to the bus stop just outside of her apartment.  She wasn’t too far from the Citadel and her sister’s always got off a little late so she would arrive right on time.  Jumping onto the pavement just as the last person boarded the large black bus, she took off running and whether it was her big blue pouting eyes or desperate politeness, the bus driver took pity on her and stopped to let her on.</p><p>Phew!</p><p>Holding tight to one of the metal posts toward the front of the bus, she pulled her final card from the bag around her shoulder and opened it with a quick slide of her finger.  Making sure no one was watching, she held the thick paper up to her nose and caught a hint of Ignis’ incredible cologne and felt all of her troubles slide away.  Not that she had had any, but if she had, they would be gone.  That man smelled too good for his own general safety.  One day she was going to pounce on him and just sniff him for hours.</p><p>“My Darling Birthday Girl,</p><p>I will miss you today not being in the office with me, however I hope that you enjoy your day off relaxing, which you very much deserve.  I’m sure that someone told you to come see me and have wild office sex (Noctis.),”   </p><p>' Damn he was good.'  You thought before continuing to read.</p><p> </p><p>“However we both know that you will fall into your duties and I forbid it!  I shall see you this evening when I come gather you from Noctis’ apartments so that we can go enjoy a quiet dinner with friends.”   </p><p>                        -    Love Ignis</p><p> </p><p>Meryda finished with her final card, immensely touched by her friends and their kind words, as the bus pulled up to the Citadel stop.  Jumping down she hurried up to the gates and was admitted through after double checking who she was because she never came in civilian clothes.  Once inside the doors, as if on cue, her sisters came from the Glaive wing and rushed to hug her.  “Ready?”  They asked in unison, not giving her a choice on the matter one or or another as they took her down to the garage.  From there they went straight to her favorite restaurant and enjoyed a sisterly lunch.</p><p>“So… how does it feel to beat mom?”  Miva sipped at her drink in glorious happiness, despite this victory not being hers.  Though in fairness, when one sister beat the Elder Strigan, they all did.</p><p>Meryda took a bite of her mozzarella sticks, because she was not going to be healthy on her birthday, and grinned in fabulous triumph.  “It feels good…”  And it did.  It felt so good…</p><p>Then why was she crying.</p><p>Miva looked at Maery with a worried frown and then carefully reached over to take her eldest sister’s hand.  “Oh honey what’s wrong!”  </p><p>Maery knew, because she was feeling it too.  Sniffling, she wiped across her eyes to remove the tears that had snuck up on her also.  “We’re all moving on after this.”</p><p>Meryda nooded her head and sobbed a little harder.  “I feel so dumb.  I was so happy to live with Ignis… but I’m going to miss you guys.”  They had been together all of their lives and now they were going to go their separate ways.</p><p>“Damnit!”  Miva smacked both women before she too started crying.  “I guess I just thought we’d all get a big house one day.” </p><p>Meryda laughed and nodded.  “It would have been ideal.”</p><p>“Not for our significant others.”  Maery added, not sure if Ravus would be able to live in a house with Meryda and Ignis.  Yes he was with Miva, but there would always be a part of him that loved Meryda.  </p><p>The rest of the lunch was spent reminiscing about all of their escapades and the various ways they saved each other from their mother's wrath.  "We are still sisters,"  Miva's tone was sad but there was a happiness in it.  Blood was blood and nothing could change that.</p><p>Maery and Meryda agreed, well aware that they were all probably too close, but they didnt care.  "We'll make dates to hang out.  At Iggys cuz he can cook."  Maery informed her older sister to which Miva wholeheartedly agreed.</p><p>Meryda grinned, "Absolutely."  They wouldnt be as involved in one anothers lives as they once were, however Meryda knew that their bond was unshakeable.   These two women, gorgeous and strong, staring at her with bright blue and midnight sapohire eyes, were her first loves in life and no one could take their place.  "I love you both."</p><p>"We love you too."  And they did…</p><p>They always would.</p><p>*********</p><p>The day of pampering was appreciated and while Meryda’s mind barely registered what was happening with her, her body did appreciate the attention.  Old knots were gone, new ones that had been building were wilted away to nothing, and she was perfectly coiffed all down the length of her.  A little bit of pain and time was worth the result of feeling a little more put together.  Thanking the group who tended to her on her birthday, Meryda made her way up to Noctis’ chambers and immediately stepped in when Prompto opened the door.</p><p>“Hey birthday girl!”  Of course the blond was all smiles and excitement, but she didn’t quite have that same energy.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Shaking her blond strands to head off the man’s worry, she settled down onto a couch in the living room and sighed.  “I won… and I’m already missing my sisters.”</p><p>Prompto slid into the seat beside his good friend and frowned.  “Ah.  Yeah… that’s tough.  I felt that way when Gladio and Ignis moved out of the Citadel.”  Suddenly they weren’t as easy to go see when he wanted and it had been a shock to his system.  He could completely understand Meryda’s upset.  But surely she was excited…</p><p>“But it’s good too right?  Living with Iggy.”</p><p>Meryda nodded with a brilliant smile.  “Of course.  I’m more than ready for this step in my life.  It’s just bittersweet.”</p><p>“Yeah I get that.”  Prompto really wanted to make Meryda feel better, especially because it was her birthday but found that there weren’t many words he could offer, so he pulled her into a hug and cuddled her for what was supposed to be a few minutes but turned out being the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>In fact the two got so comfortable that when they woke up, Meryda on top of Prompto with her head against his chest and the smaller blond completely wrapped around the curvy woman he was holding, Noctis and Ignis were gazing down at them.  “Hey baby… have a nice nap?”</p><p>Prompto yawned and nodded.  “She’s so soft and warm…”</p><p>Ignis knealt beside Meryda and stroked her hair gently, her eyes fluttering in effort to open, but she was in a losing battle.  “Can’t… too… good…”  She whimpered, nuzzling her head up into the large palm working against her scalp.  Ignis attempted another tactic, a kiss, which also did not work out in his favor.  In fact it got him pulled into the middle of the two blonds cuddling on the couch.</p><p>“Yay Iggy too!”  Prompto helped Meryda pin down the Advisor and when he gave in and stopped struggling, his hips pinned by Meryda’s leg from the front and Prompto’s leg from the back, the two settled.</p><p>Noctis was a tad jealous that he one, wasn’t getting to nap, and two was not part of this mass cuddling.  However, they had a birthday to get to.  “Ok, I’m going to get ready and while I won’t scold the birthday girl I will scold the other two.”</p><p>“I have done nothing.”  Ignis replied with a flare of denial that he could be blamed for any of this.</p><p>Noctis flicked his hand at the other man in a dismissive gesture, “You got caught.  It’s on you.  Now when I get back you two better get up.”</p><p>“And me?”  Meryda asked, nuzzling her face into Ignis’ chest where it was warm and comfy.</p><p>“You just rest precious.”  Noctis cooed to Meryda, getting ‘heys’ from the other two.  Chuckling he disappeared to get dressed.</p><p>Ignis eventually got himself free of his two tormenters and pulled them both off of the couch.  Meryda went willingly to get dressed in the clothes her boyfriend had knowingly packed for her and dressed quickly for the evening.  After a quick check of her makeup in the mirror she turned around and nearly lost her jaw to the ground.  “Holy Bahamut…”</p><p>Ignis’ brow quirked up and he looked over himself far too innocently.  “Do I look alright?”  </p><p>Clad in a pair of light wash jeans that hugged every inch of his long muscled legs and that amazingly tight behind of his, he paired them with a short pair of combat boots and a black muscle shirt that was more like a second skin.  He had passed his hands through his hair so that it was loose from the typical business look he went for on weekdays.  “Ok, you know you look good.”  she accused him, pointing in justification when he grinned naughtily.  </p><p>She had kept her jeans and flats but changed into a black silk tunic with a lovely chain that went around her waist to show off her figure.  In Ignis’ eyes she was just as gorgeous as ever.  “You look gorgeous my darling.”  He whispered to her, pressing his body against hers only for her to retreat and head for the door. </p><p>“Uh uh… not looking that good you don’t.  We will not make it to supper.  You keep your sexy ass at least a foot away.”</p><p>“Just my ass?  What about the rest of me?”  He taunted, trailing his fingertips up and down her sides to entice her closer.  </p><p>Meryda deftly moved out of his reach and grinned.  “Oh you’re naughty.  Stop it… save it for later.”  </p><p>Chuckling, Ignis nodded his acceptance and once Prompto made his way from the bedroom, dressed for the evening the four individual’s headed out into the warm summer night and made their way to Iris’ pub.</p><p>“So glad this will be a quiet night…”  Meryda murmured to Prompto who stepped away only long enough to open the door where a rousing shout of HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  Sounded all the way out onto the street.</p><p>Powder blue eyes shifted to the darker orbs of her friend and inwardly she sighed.  Outwardly she smiled and shook her head.  All in all she was really touched.  “You bastards.”  Was all she said as Ignis led her inside with a warm hand against the small of her back.</p><p>After a round of hugs and kisses for all of her friends and family that had come out to celebrate with her, Meryda returned to her lover and hugged him close.  “Thank you.”</p><p>Ignis motioned to Prompto and Elizabeth who waved at her from the bar.  “It was their idea.  I only funded the event.”  Though he wasn’t above accepting a kiss for his part in this affair and stated as much.</p><p>Meryda did not mind one bit to give her boyfriend a show of her appreciation and once she had completed that task the party began.</p><p>***</p><p>Green eyes, forever following the visage of the only woman who existed on the planet of Eos for them, enjoyed watching her dance, thrown between the bodies of her friends in absolute freedom.  Her body swayed to the music, aided by the alcohol coursing through her system and to him, she had never looked more alive.</p><p>Cheeks flushed red and lazy blue eyes that tried to hold his gaze while she rocked in time to the beat, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  Each time a woman trailed their hands down her plush frame, he imagined what she would feel like beneath his palms lost in her movements.  What would it feel like to fall beneath the tide of the drum beating through them and feel her in the most natural way possible, just moving to the beat as one entity.  It was a beautiful form of intimacy but for now it was a dream.  Tonight was for her, to dance and drink and enjoy her birthday however she saw fit…</p><p>“So,”  A woman’s voice cut through the din clambering through the pub, but he would know that voice anywhere with or without the distortion of the rest of the world surrounding him.  Ignis sipped from his tumbler, the finest whiskey that Iris had to offer, and acknowledged the Elder Strigan with an inclination of his head.  “Myori.”</p><p>“Ignis.”  The woman greeted, sidling up beside him to watch her daughter.  She looked so… free.  “So I guess you have won this round.”</p><p>The Advisor chuckled and took another sip.  “What round?  I have won.  There is no more to win after this.”  Foolish woman, Meryda was his and he was hers.  No others would come between them.</p><p>“Oh… you still have to win my blessing for your wedding.”  Her dark silver eyes pinned him to the spot, thinking that she had enough left in her to intimidate this man who seemed so unshakeable.  He wasn’t, but Myori didn’t realize that she was not his weakness, nor would he ever allow her to be.</p><p>Ignis’ features never shifted from their cocky countenance even as he polished off his drink and held his hand to shake Myori’s.  When she put her hand in his, he pulled her close and whispered, “I love your daughter.  I will do anything to make her happy.  In this you will not win Myori.  Do not fight it anymore than you have or you may lose her…”  </p><p>“Are you threatening me?”  The elder’s eyes flashed in anger, but she never made a move to lash out.  When jade orbs met her own, she saw in them the truth of the situation and couldn’t help but feel that she truly had lost.</p><p>Ignis patted her hand tenderly and shook his head.  “I do not threaten.  I only state what is clearly obvious.  Have a good evening Myori.”  And with that he was gone, into the fray where his girlfriend pulled him up against her and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Iggy?”</p><p>“Darling?”  He purred, well aware that she was beyond tipsy, but still coherent enough to flirt and tease him.</p><p>Leaning up to his ear, Meryda flicked her tongue over the lobe and whispered exactly what she wanted for her birthday from this man.  The kiss she received in response meant that she was going to get it too.</p><p>**********</p><p>The couple bid their adieus to the rest of their friends in record speed before Ignis claimed Meryda’s hand in a firm grip and all but tugged her out of the bar with cat calls following behind them.  Her words were still reeling through his mind and though he had never thought to sully his beautiful car with such antics…</p><p>The thought of this woman riding him against the leather seats was too much for his overstimulated mind.</p><p>*I want you to take me home… and I want to make love to you in the Regalia… I want to ride you Iggy… To feel you deep inside of me…*  </p><p>The Advisor groaned and threw his hand in the air for a cab, getting one almost on the spot.  He tossed Meryda into the back and quickly muttered his address before turning to the temptress who was ready and waiting.</p><p>Growling, Ignis took possession of her face with strong fingers and all but devoured her lips beneath his.  He wasted no time whatsoever in delving past the barrier of her mouth to taste and stroke, drawing her tongue inside of his own mouth to suck lightly until she was panting against him.  “You’re sure?”</p><p>Meryda whimpered, rubbing her thighs together now that the indescribable ache of desire was full blown within her, and tugged at the tight black muscle shirt against Ignis’ skin.  What she wouldnt’ give to be the fabric!  Just to lay against his flesh and caress him in every possible way from every possible direction!  “Soon Darling.”  He chuckled against her mouth, flicking his tongue against the tip of her own in a naughty display of affection.</p><p>Heavens he was so freaking gorgeous!  Hair mussed in a half up half down smile, dressed in a pair of light wash jeans that accentuated the amazing length of his legs and drew the eye to his tight muscular ass, all down to the simple shirt that showed off his heritage as a Glaive in the wars, he was simply too much.  All night she had watched him, and all night she had wanted him.</p><p>After a few drinks and a pep talk or two with Jilly to be brave once more, Meryda had strode up to this tall drink of water and laid out her terms in no uncertain words.  That split second of waiting nearly did her in, but now it didn’t matter as she nipped and licked at her lover’s neck as he fought to get his hands beneath her shirt.  Ignis tasted like gin and smelled like smoked wood that had seeped into the heart of the bar’s atmosphere.</p><p>The scent and taste deviated from that incredible pulled together image he portrayed for the masses of Eos, and it was the finest aphrodesiac for her addled mind.  “I want you…”</p><p>“I know.”  Ignis purred against the gorgeous creature in his arms, firing a warning to the driver who continued to gaze back at them before refocusing all of his formidable attention.  He laid one hand flat on Meryda’s chest and taking his time, he ran it up until it secured around her throat so that he held her back at an angle.  Gazing deep into her bright powder blue orbs, this time when Ignis returned to her mouth it was a soft lull of sensation that he plied her with, taking his time to fully impart his desire.</p><p>“That’ll be  $25…”  The cab driver squeaked out just as Ignis withdrew his mouth that had been busy turning his beloved into a pile of liquified bone in his arms, to finish out their business with the cab driver.  Ignis dropped several bills in the man’s palm and slid out of the car with a quick “Have a good evening.” only to find that Meryda was waltzing her gorgeous body toward the underground parking lot.</p><p>Excitement filled her entire being which reacted in an interesting way with the alcohol coursing through her.  Meryda’s knees weakened, allowing her curvy body a slightly more intense sway as the other parts of her began to flush and harden in interest.  It didn’t take her lover long to move his way right up behind her, walking in step with her movements so that all she could hear in the silent garage was the clicks of their shoes and the stilted breathing she couldn’t control.</p><p>“Tell me what you want?”  He implored her with a brush of his mouth to her shoulder, unable to not touch her when they had all but attacked one another in the cab.  Ignis had never acted out in such a way and the fact that he hadn’t even cared about someone else witnessing their passion made him harder than he had ever been.  Right now he wanted Meryda’s pleasure, all of it, screamed from her lips as he watched her come undone in his arms.  Heavens this woman would be the end of his sanity for certain!</p><p>Meryda didn’t answer until they arrived at the car.  Turninig quickly she rested up against the cool, sleek machine and slid to her knees where she unbuckled Ignis’ pants in haste to have them away from the rigid member already striving for freedom.  “You’re so hard…”  She purred, her eyes wide and dazed as she stared upon him like his cock was her favorite treat and it was all for her.</p><p>Ignis made a move to answer but when he felt Meryda swallow him down with interest, he clamped down on a vicious shout of euphoria and wove his hand into her hair.  “Oh… Heavens Darling….”  He didn’t move against her, refusing to overwhelm either of them more than they already were, even when she began to nip at his rock hard flesh and squeeze her nails into his hips for more.</p><p>She would have more…</p><p>She was the birthday girl after all.</p><p>When he had endured far too much for any mortal being, Ignis used his strength to force the woman away from his body and stooped to pick her up against him.  Dropping her on the hood he went to push her down when she surprised him with a quick move so that she was back on the ground but her bottom pressed up against his unclothed erection.  Fine.  He could deal with this too.</p><p>Meryda had been set to turn around and move her lover into the driver’s seat, refusing to let him come in contact with her pulsing sheath until she was ready, but then she felt him slide down behind her and with efficiently firm motions her pants were just a scrap of fabric on the ground.  She was bare from the waist down and as she opened her lips to ask what he was doing, she felt his palm press against the small of her back so that she was laying on the hood of the Regalia.  “Iggy?”</p><p>“Sshhh…”  He purred, letting his eyes rove over her gorgeous behind spread out before him like an offering to an Astral.  Leaning close, he pressed his tongue to one rounded cheek and licked a long line up before repeating the action on the other.  The moan he was rewarded with made his shaft twitch.</p><p>Meryda moaned wantonly as Ignis attacked her from behind, licking, kissing, nipping at the skin of her hips and butt and then with all of the strength she knew him for, he tilted her forward so that her feet were off of the ground and her hips were rocked upward so that her gated center was on display for her lover’s viewing pleasure.</p><p>Ravenous with need, Ignis kept Meryda’s weight adjusted to her upper body and leaned in to drag his tongue between her folds and up until he reached her opening.  “Gods you taste divine.  It would please me beyond belief to feel you come around my tongue.”  He groaned as he slid the strong muscle deeply within her clenching channel.</p><p>Meryda’s knees completely gave out under such a daring touch which sent her hands sprawling for leverage against the hood of the car.  How must they look right about now?  Her spread out on the top of Ignis’ gorgeous car, with his head buried between her thighs from behind.  “Oh Gods Iggy that is so amazing.”  She couldn’t help but rock back against him in an effort for more friction.</p><p>Ignis let decorum and whatever teasing he had thought to ply Meryda with fly right out the window as she lost herself to the pleasure and strove to match his pace.  Daring, he reached up with his right palm and let it slap roughly against her muscled cheek.  </p><p>“Oh!”  Whimpering, she wiggled her bottom and only grew still when he swatted against her again.  “That’s…. Oh Gods Iggy more.”  The sting from his swatting hand coupled with the hunger in his touch against her completely overloaded Meryda’s senses.  She needed more.  The raging inferno of lust inside of her was growing ever higher and there wasn’t a hope of relief in sight.  </p><p>Thankfully Ignis knew where she was right now and while he adored watching her abandon her shyness in lieu of this wanton Goddess demanding her satisfaction, he wanted to watch her find that glorious end.  And he wanted to be inside of her for it.  Kissing the blushing folds of her sex with an infinitely tender caress, Ignis eased himself up and gently let Meryda back down to the ground.  He had kept her little ballet flats on considering they were in a garage, but the only thing left on her was her oversized off the shoulder black silk shirt that was belted lightly with a chain around her waist.  She was gorgeous.</p><p>Ignis sauntered to the car making sure that Merdya had a show and opened the door only to slide his long legs in so that he could sit.  Dropping the chair all the way back, his gaze remained fixed on her, watching and feeling as she lost herself to him.  “Come here my Darling… claim what’s yours.”  he purred, holding his hand out to help her mount him.</p><p>When Meryda slid into Ignis’ lap she nearly wept to feel him pressed against her saturated opening.  “You’re so handsome.”  She murmured into the silence around them, caressing his gorgeously defined features with the tips of her fingers.  </p><p>“You are beautiful my Darling… The Shiva to my Ifrit.”  He purred against her palm, never taking his eyes off of her expressive face that had changed from lust charged to dizzy with desire.  “Are you certain?”  He wouldn’t be a gentleman if he didn’t check and it had worried him slightly that she had drifted out of the ravenous need that had possessed her into this more timid angel.</p><p>Meryda lightly flicked Ignis’ nose and smiled sweetly when he nipped at the pad of her finger.  “I am sure.  I may be a little drunk but I know what I want.”  What she always wanted!  Alcohol or no, nothing could change her mind when it came to this incredible man who had snuck beneath her armor and made room for himself in every inch of her heart.  “I always want you… and you won’t tell me no.  You’d do anything for me.”  She whispered out the truth that everyone always told her but that she had never had the courage to ask.  Not until now.</p><p>Shifting his hips so that they were in position, Ignis eased Meryda’s hip up with one hand, while the other held himself steady so that he could lower her down around him.  Her descent was almost this side of painful, but he accepted every inch of her wet warm, shuddering beneath her until they were one.  “I would do everything for you.”  He whispered against her lips before taking them over with a tender embrace that led the pace of their union.</p><p>Hands, lips, tongue and hips, Ignis and Meryda explored one another with every capability that they possessed until the end snuck up on them both, cascading through the woman above so that she went rigid above her lover, head thrown back in quiet ecstasy.  The shock of her orgasm around his sensitive shaft sent Ignis careening over that edge he had forgotten to chase because he hadn’t needed to.  The end was never a goal when he was with Meryda and if he could he would be happy to remain in the ritualistic dance between two mortals in love for eternity if it meant he could be one with her.  Still, he was only human, and his body had its limits, so when her eyes went wide and the quivering of her walls locked down around him, Ignis too found his end.</p><p>Immediately strong hands came up to curl around the woman who collapsed against him, caressing through her messy hair as they both basked in the afterglow of the moment.  “You are gorgeous like that.”  Poised above him, free in her movements, she was a Goddess.</p><p>“Really?  I think I’ve only really felt beautiful in your eyes.”  Meryda was a proud woman, a good fighter, and loyal to the point of being stupid, but beauty was never something she felt she possessed.  It was also never a trait that her family expressed as important so she was certainly never told.</p><p>Ignis kissed her forehead aware that she wasn’t being cruel about her looks, though she did have a few insecurities, but that it had just never been expressed in relation to her.  He would change that in no time because he had no problems gushing about how smitten he was with all of this gorgeous warrioress.  “Shall we go up to our apartment my beautiful darling?”</p><p>Meryda picked her head up and smiled at the grinning man.  “Our apartment… that sounds so nice.”</p><p>“Doesn’t it?”  He quirked a brow and wiggled his hips, causing her to whimper.  “I certainly am happy with the sound of it.”  They had fought a hard war against her mother and at last it was over.  They were the victors!</p><p>“Carry me upstairs boyfriend… you need to carry me over the threshold to make it official.”  She stole a kiss and made to get up but Ignis held her tight and swung his legs out of the car, standing with her flush against him.</p><p>“You realize that because you asked it’s happening.”  He warned with a stern look, aware of her distaste for being carried.  </p><p>Meryda slid down out of Ignis’ arms and wiggled her pants back on.  “I was teasING!”  She yelped when she went from having her feet on the ground to being up in very strong arms.  Glancing at the green eyes smirking at her, she put her arms around her lover’s neck and nearly scolded him.  “Iggy… Astrals you’re so strong!”  He certainly didn’t look it.</p><p>“I continue to tell you this and you continue to argue with me.”  He tutted with a flick of his regal head.  The Advisor set off for the elevator and once inside he still refused to put his beloved on the ground.  Not until they crossed the threshold of their abode did he settle her back on her legs where he proceeded to tug her close and kiss her once more.  “I shall never tire of kissing you.”  His words whispered naughtily across the damp expanse of her lower lip, making her shiver in response.</p><p>“Take me to bed Iggy.”</p><p>“With pleasure.”  He purred to her in a voice so low it made her inner muscles clench in preparation of what was to come.  </p><p>For the first time in her life, Meryda had truly enjoyed her birthday and Ignis had been more than happy to see to its perfection… repeatedly.</p><p>*******.</p><p>Meryda closed the door behind her sister’s after far too many goodbye’s and then leaned on the door long after they had parted.  Nothing made her happier than actually being able to live with Ignis.  No more sneaking out like a child to come see him, or pleading for extra time that her mother was so reluctant to grant.  She was finally free to begin living and even though Ignis wasn’t going to be her be all end all in life, he was a large focal point.</p><p>What the eldest daughter truly appreciated about him was that he didn’t want to consume who she was and shape it into something he could appreciate, he just let her be, and encouraged further learning and efforts in areas she wanted to try.  He was an invaluable support and had taught her more about her own strength than her family had.  But Gods she missed her sisters.</p><p>“Darling?”  His voice was low and tender, aware that she was upset by the change even though she was trying to be anything but.  “It’s all right my Darling…”  Gentle hands pulled her from the door and into the much more forgiving surface of Ignis’ body, where he held her tight and tenderly stroked her hair back and away from her face.  “It’s normal…”</p><p>“I know!  But it’s so dumb.”  She whimpered through her tears, letting him wipe the little droplets of moisture away from her cheeks even though more came, making his efforts futile.  She just wanted to be happy, not standing with her boyfriend crying like a pitiful little girl.</p><p>Ignis on the other hand had been anticipating this type of reaction once the reality of the situation settled in and was glad that she wasn’t fighting it like he thought she would.  For now he could only comfort and reassure her that everything would be all right.  </p><p>“You must think I’m dumb because this is all I have wanted.”  Meryda tried to pull away from Ignis in an attempt to hide away so that she could beat herself up in privacy, but he knew her too well to let her get far.  </p><p>Ignis brought his hands up underneath Meryda’s elbows and gently escorted her back up against him so that she could feel that he was solid and very real as she floundered around for a point of reference in her emotions.  “You are not dumb my Darling.  It is normal that you would feel sad.  It is an ending to something you have shared with your sisters for most of your life.  Your sadness to let go of what once was does not have an impact on what will be.  You can mourn that loss and still be happy for what is ahead of you.”  When she tried to turn away, he pulled her face right back up to his and did not yield until he saw the recognition he had been aiming for cascade through her gorgeous blue eyes.  </p><p>Meryda gave her handsome lover a weak, but brave smile and accepted the kiss he lavished her with despite the fact that she was leaking from multiple areas on her face.  He didn’t care, and she adored him for it.  “Can we cuddle on the couch and eat supper?”</p><p>“Of course we can.”  If it would make her feel better he would eat in his bed.</p><p>All right so probably not, but the couch he could definitely do.</p><p>The two individual’s ate their supper and spent the evening curled up with the other until bed time came calling.  Both of them prepared for bed, old habits made new as they realized that Meryda was with Ignis for good, and that now when she stood at the second sink in his bathroom, it was no longer his second sink, it was hers.  This bathroom… theirs.</p><p>The room, kitchen, bed… it was all theirs.  No longer just his.</p><p>Meryda slid into her side of the bed where she always slept and when she rested her head down on her own pillow, she knew that this was all real.  Before today she had refused to bring anything too personal for fear of jinxing things, or who knew what, she had just felt that it wasn’t right.  Whatever she had needed for Ignis’ apartment she bought new or he had been kind enough to purchase for her.</p><p>Now, here she was, curled up wit her pillows and favorite blanket, curled up next to her gorgeous significant other.  Or at least she would be.</p><p>Ignis locked up the house and made his way to bed, wearing his monogrammed silk pajama bottoms while leaving the top to rest on a nearby chair.  Tonight he wanted Meryda as close as possible.  “We are going in late tomorrow.  Around 10.”  He settled on his side and placed his glasses on the side table before flicking off the lamp and laying down and facing Meryda.  Stroking her face with the tips of his fingers he smiled at her in the dark.  “Tired darling?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday.”  She was more than ready for the weekend and so was he.  </p><p>Letting her eyes flutter shut, her fingers entwined with Ignis’ once she turned to get comfortable, Meryda happily whispered, “Good night Iggy… Love you.”  It was the first time she had ever said it.</p><p>And Ignis would cherish the moment until the end of his days.  “I love you too my Darling.”  He whispered against her hair, gently stroking the side of her hip until they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>Hope it was okay!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>